


Jimmy The Kitty Knows More Than You

by Bam4Me



Series: Animal AU's [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bulldog!Leonard, Cat!Spock, Chris has cats, Jon has dogs, Kitten!Jim, M/M, but it's just sexual tension, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Jon have offices across the hall from each other, but Chris has cats, and Jon has dogs, which means that they tend to fight like them, and are dorks.</p><p>But, Jimmy knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy The Kitty Knows More Than You

 

"Jon, would you control that mangy thing!"

 

Jon stuck his head out of his office, wondering what Chris was squalling about this time with a warry sigh, "Chris, my dogs don't bite. Porthos is too old and fat to attempt biting anyways."

 

Chris gave the man with the office across the hall from his a sneer, holding a trembling bundle of tabby cat close to his chest and making shushing noises while petting it, "I don't care what you _think_ Potbelly did, because he was out here terrorizing my little Jimmy no less than a minute ago!"

 

Jon's face matched Chris' in his sneer and he stepped out into the hallway with an annoyed look, "It's _Porthos_ and he's a little angel."

 

"You just said he was fat and old."

 

"Yeah, well still a better creature than you."

 

Chris paused in petting the tiny kitten and snorted in amusement, "Oh. I see now. He's old and fat, you're old and fat, you get along."

 

Chris pivoted on his ankle and walked back to his office, kitten safely tucked up in his hands while Jon growled behind him, a paper clip bouncing off the back of Chris' neck that he ignored.

 

Jimmy the kitten just gave a kitten sigh of confusion.

 

Human mating rituals were so weird.

 

***

 

You know, Jimmy liked it here. It was nice. Lot's of big windows with sunny spots to sleep in and others to play with.

 

Very different from where he was born. Mama he still missed sometimes, but not much. She _had_ tried to eat him after all. But, that was only after Daddy died and Sammy ran away. It hadn't been very good after that.

 

But, after his owner gave him to Daddy Chris, things got better.

 

He had Mommy Amanda, and Daddy Serak, and Big Brother Spock to play with, and it was very nice.

 

Mommy Amanda knew just how to get all the dirt off without getting him wet, and even let him nap in a sunny spot while she did it.

 

Daddy Serak told him stories, and while they were kind of dry to be honest, they were nice and he liked their humor. He also was very nice to cuddle up to when Jimmy had a bad dream about his mama.

 

Big Brother Spock was _awesome_. He kept Jimmy from getting into trouble when Jimmy tried to climb the bookshelf and couldn't get down, or when he got lost in the hallway, Spock always knew the way back to home.

 

Chris came back into the room and walked over to the oversized basket in the sunny spot next to Chris' desk, lifting the blanket inside of it before placing the tiny bundle inside. "Nap time. You just relax, Daddy isn't going to let any mean fat doggies bite you."

 

Jimmy put both paws on the outside of the basket rim and pushed up enough to get Chris scratch Jimmy's neck with a fond smile on his face. ' _Thanks, Daddy. Nap time now, go away.'_

 

Jimmy ducked back under the blanket with a sigh and ran right into Big Brother Spock, who opened one eye and glared out at him. _'Keep still, little one.'_

_'Sorry, Spock. Daddy told me to sleep, so I have to sleep.'_  The little kitten let out a little kitten huff and flopped onto Spock's side. Spock just gave a little cat sigh and closed his eyes again.

 

Until Jimmy squirmed.

 

Spock's eyes popped back open, looking at the quietly mewling kitten resting on his stomach. The kitten settled down though and Spock closed his eyes again.

 

Until Jimmy sneezed.

 

Spock's eyes opened again for a third time and he gave another feline sigh. _'Jimmy, cease your movement right now.'_

Jimmy made a squeaking noise before rolling off Spock entirely, wobbling a few steps away before sneezing again twice. Spock was about to sigh and leave the basket to find another comfy spot to rest in when Jimmy barreled into him again, his tiny kitty head pushing up against Spock's neck as the kitten wrapped his little paws around Spock's midsection. _'Sorry Spock. I had the sneezies. Had to get them out.'_

 

_'Sleep now then.'_

_'Okay.'_

And he did.

 

***

 

_'You'll hurt yourself if you do that.'_

 

Jimmy sat back on his haunches from where he had been playing with the potted plant in the hallway outside of Daddy's office and gave a happy merp, bounding up to the bull dog staring at him and licking him on the cheek.

 

_'Bones! I missed you! Daddy says you're a bad doggy though and not to play with you. I think Daddy is silly!'_

_'He tells you not to play with me because he wants to mate with my master.'_

Jimmy gave Bones a funny look, _'What does that have to do with anything?'_

 

Bones paused, looking behind Jimmy towards the other side of the hallway that Spock was loitering on and sat up a little straighter, _'It doesn't matter, kitten. Our daddies are silly and don't listen like they should.'_

Jimmy snickered, _'Yeah. I think they're just tired. My daddy is awake all day long. Who can stay awake that long? I can't even sit still while Mommy Amanda is grooming me without falling asleep.'_

Bones snorted and lay back down, stilling eyeing Spock who had wandered close enough to nudge at Jimmy's side in silent greeting. Jimmy meowed in greeting before climbing onto Bones' side, yawning loudly before his big eyes fluttered a few times, trying to stay awake.

 

 _'You are falling asleep right now. Maybe you should take a nap.'_ Jimmy looked down at Spock with wide eyes before blinking again.

 

_'Okay.'_

 

***

 

Chris stood in the doorway to his office with a frown on his face. This really shouldn’t be that hard.

 

Jon was tucked up in his office at the moment with Porthos sleeping with him. Bones though... Bones was passed out in the hallway with both Jimmy and Spock laying on his stomach.

 

Chris didn’t even hate dogs. He just... he felt this urge to... pull pigtails? Like, he just couldn’t stop himself whenever he saw Jon. He felt an insane urge to insult everything about him and make him frustrated.

 

He sighed and went over to the office across the hallway. “Did you lose something?”

 

Jon raised an eyebrow without looking up from his paperwork. “If I lost something, then you lost two something’s.”

 

Chris huffed out a breath, muttering awful things under his breath as he stalked back over to his own office, not seeing the way that Jon looked after him with a grin on his face. If he was gonna be like that, Chris was just going to ignore him. So rude.


End file.
